1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a two-chip assembly, and a corresponding two-chip assembly.
2. Description of the Related
Although any micromechanical or microelectronic components are also usable, the present invention and the problem underlying it are explained on the basis of micromechanical sensor devices.
These days, micromechanical sensor devices for consumer applications are packaged predominantly in QFN (Quad Flat No Leads)-, LGA (Land Grid Array)- or BGA (Ball Grid Array)-packages. In so doing, space is needed on the side for the formation of wire bonds. In the case of single chips, Wafer Level Packages (WLP), also known as Wafer-Level Chip-Size Packages (WL-CSP), are beginning to win favor.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,838,975 and 7,446,405 describe Wafer-Level Chip-Size Packages.